SillyWilly!
by dogangelsrule
Summary: In which the plot is nowhere to be found and everyone is out of character except Woody. Buzz thinks he's fat! Oh noes! BuzzxWoody! JessiexWoodyxBuzz OT3!
1. Chapter 1

Lin: I saw a little girl today in a stroller holding a Woody and Buzz in her hands. I utterly and completely 'Aww'ed while the girl's parents hurried away from me as fast as possible xP

Just something stupid here. Enjoy?

* * *

Buzz was running towards Woody with his arms outstretched. Woody watched curiously as Buzz got closer and closer until he had stopped right in front of Woody. Grabbing Woody with both his hands, Buzz tugged Woody close to him, ignoring the cowboy's protest and confusion.

"Woooooody!" Buzz wailed gripping Woody's skinny frame tighter. "Am I fat?"

"What?" Woody struggled a bit in Buzz's grip. "Buzz, let go of me."

"Am I fat?" Buzz repeated his question. "Tell me honestly!"

"Wh..No, your..erm," Woody tried to figure out the best way to tell the toy he was bulky without insulting him. "Your..curvy?"

"..Curvy?" Buzz pulled away from Woody at that, giving the cowboy a deadpanned look. "The best you can come up with is curvy?"

"I.." Woody played with his hat, wondering what if his best friend would attack him. "That's a good thing, Buzz."

"How is being curvy a good thing?"

"Well..Bo was curvy.."

"Your comparing me to your ex-girlfriend? What kind of boyfriend are you?"

"WHAT?" Woody took a few steps back, his eyes wide. Woody had no idea what was going on, but things were certainly getting odd. "B-boyfriend?"

"Not for long, cowboy!" Buzz placed his hands on his hips while leaning forward. "How could you say that? I thought you loved me!"

"L-love? Buzz, I don't k-"

"YOU DON'T LOVE ME?" Before Woody could even blink, Buzz had somehow burst into tears. "WHAT DID I DO WRONG?"

"N-nothing!" Woody was holding onto his hat for dear life, he had never been good with others crying around him. "C-calm down, Buzz!"

"HOW CAN I? YOU HATE ME!" Buzz continued to cry as he sunk down to his knees. "IT'S RUINED! IT'S ALL RUINED!"

"Ru-"

"WHATS THE POINT OF LIVING IF YOU DON'T LOVE ME?" Buzz demanded to know as he started to bang his fist on the ground. "YOUR MY REASON FOR LIVING! THE REASON I WAKE UP IN THE MORNING! DAMN IT, I WOULD HAVE YOUR CHILD IF I COULD!"

"Child? Buzz, your a toy!"

"SO WHAT? ANYTHING IS POSSIBLY! I'M BUZZ MOTHERFUCKING LIGHTYEAR, DAMN IT! WHAT'S THE POINT OF BEING A SPACE RANGER IF I CANT MAKE MY MAN HAPPY?"

"I don't want a child!" Woody exclaimed as he leaned down and placed a hand on Buzz's shoulder. "Look, calm down. It's all going to be okay."

"Call me babe."

"..What?" At this point, Woody had to wonder if perhaps the damage done to them at Sid's house had been more permanent than they originally thought. Buzz was certainly acting..odd.

"Tell me that I'm your babe and then maybe I will believe you."

"..Your joking, right?" Maybe that was it. This was all some joke and Buzz was going along with it for some reason. "This is a joke, right?"

"WHY IS IT SO HARD TO DO WHAT I ASK?" Buzz burst into angry tears now. "SEE, THIS IS WHY WE NEED CONSOULING! YOU NEVER DO WHAT I ASK!"

"FINE!" Woody gritted his teeth. "Calm down, babe!"

"Alright!" Buzz smiled, looking up at Woody with a down right shit-eating grin. "You still love me?"

"I..Sure, I love you." At this point, Woody was willing to say anything to get Buzz back to a somewhat normal state. "I love you very much."

With unknown speed, Buzz pulled Woody down and brushed his own lips against Woody's in a quick peck.

"I love you too, honey." Buzz continued to grin. "Wanna make out before the orgy?"

".."

"..Is that a yes?"

"Where's Jessie?" Woody asked, figuring that she could tell him why Buzz was acting this way. "I need to talk to her."

"Oh, so you will talk to her and not me?" Buzz was huffing now, his arms crossed over his chest. "I aways knew you had a thing for her."

"Buzz," Woody was starting to get annoyed now, Buzz's emotions were all over the place. "I just need to ask her something, alright?"

"Am I still your honey-bunches-of-oat?"

"..Sure," Woody rolled his eyes, not even wanting to dignify Buzz's question with an answer. "Sure."

"Yay!" Buzz clapped his hands, grinning again. "See, was that so hard?"

"Right..Can we see Jessie now?" Woody starting to walk backwards, hoping Buzz would get the idea. "Please?"

"Aww, your sweet!" Buzz stepped towards Woody and took one of his hands in his. "Your my sweet cowboy! My sweet, yet smexy, cowboy of the wild wild west!"

"..Smexy?" Not even Bo had ever called Woody anything close to that. "Did you just sa-"

"Jessie is over here!" Buzz tugged on Woody's hand, causing the cowboy to stumble slightly before following. "She's with Rex!"

* * *

Still being slightly dragged by Buzz, Woody was relieved to see the familiar sight of red yarn tied back into a braid come into view. Jessie had her back to them, as did the green dinosaur next to her, but Woody was happy to see the two of them. Hopefully, they could explain what was going on with Buzz.

"Jessie!" Woody cried out happily, ripping his hand from Buzz's to rush forward. "Jes.."

Her name coming from his lips died quickly as Jessie turned around completely on her boot heel to look behind her. Jessie looked different. Not completely different, seeing how her features could not utterly change, but slightly different none the less. On her lips was black paint, along with black bags painted on under her eyes and her eyebrows recolored black. From where he was standing, Woody could also see some black in her lovely red yarn for hair. Looking down from her face, Woody was stunned to see that Jessie had added some writing to her white and yellow shirt that read, 'Fuck You Hard' in black. The cow print covering on her pants was ripping artistically in certain spots, some of the rips bigger than others. The only thing that had not changed about her was her boots, which still looked to be in good shape. Her eyes had technically not changed, but Woody could see that the emotion behind her eyes had turned as dark as her outer appearance.

"..Hey," Jessie's voice was soft, almost a whisper but not quite. "Woody."

"J-Jessie?" Woody stuttered, not noticing Buzz had caught up and was fuming again. "Y-you..You look so.."

"So..?" Jessie asked back, looking at Woody sadly. "So?"

"You..I, Jessie, I.."

"YOU THINK SHE'S PRETTIER THAN ME!"

"Huh?" Woody snapped his head back towards Buzz. "Buzz, wha-"

"EVEN AFTER ALL I DID FOR YOU, YOU STILL THINK SHE'S PRETTIER THAN ME!" Buzz was yelled at Woody, his hands in fist. "EVEN AFTER I DRESSED UP AS MRS. NESBIT FOR YOU, YOU STILL PERFER AN EMO OVER ME! ME! BUZZ MOTHERFUCKING LIGHTYEAR!"

"Shut up!" A strong voice spoke up suddenly from behind Jessie. Woody was stunned to realize it was Rex's voice. "Shut up already! Your giving me a headache!"

"WAAAAH!" Buzz was crying again, although this time he grabbed Woody's arm and cried into it. "TELL REX TO STOP BEING SUCH A MEANIE TO ME!"

"Tell Buzz to stop yelling all the time!" Rex snarled, stomping his feet. Woody actually felt slightly fearful of the usual docile creature. "He's such a pain in the ass! I should of killed him when I had the chance!"

If possibly, Buzz cried louder at Rex's words. For added effect, he even started to shake Woody's arm as he sobbed into it.

"Calm down!" Woody looked between Buzz and Rex, not sure if either of them were truly in the right here. "Just..everyone calm down!"

"Yeah," Jessie quiet voice added to the conversation. "Let's all just relax..Maybe drink some wine, smoke some weed.."

"Not before the orgy-porgy!" Rex snapped at Jessie, giving her a furious stare. "We can do all that after, you silly emo."

"Stop calling me that!" Jessie sniffed as slightly tears rolled down her cheeks from her eyes. "I'm gonna go kill myself now. Thanks, Rex. Thanks."

"Oh, will you stop that?" Rex snapped again. "You already failed at suicide twice, stop threating it."

"I might succeed this time!" Jessie nodded her head, her braid moving with her head. "That's what being an emo is all about!"

"You stupid..No it-"

"QUIET!" Woody shouted suddenly, making the fighting two so silent. Even Buzz on his arm stopped sobbing at Woody's yell. "ALL OF YOU, QUIET!"

Taking in a few deep breaths, Woody tried to figure out the situation before him. From what he was able to tell, he was the only sane one currently between the current toys around him. He was not sure if only these three had been affected, but Woody had just about enough. He wanted answers as to what was happening, damn it. Or at least for everyone to go back to normal. Either one, truly.

"Look.." Woody placed his free hand on his face, Buzz was still on his other arm. "Just..Tell me what is going on, alright? Is this all a joke or something?"

"A joke?" Rex's eyes narrowed, somehow. "What's a joke?"

"This!" Woody gestured slightly. "Your truly yelling, Jessie's an stoner emo and Buzz.."

"Is your lover."

"Is my lo- NO!" Woody shook his head, trying to pretend he was not about to say the word 'lover.' "Buzz is just crazy."

"AM NOT!"

"STOP YELLING!"

"IT'S TIME!" Jessie yelled suddenly, jumping up and down. Oddly enough, a smile was on her face. "I just heard Bullseye whine! They are ready to go!"

"Go where?" Woody was tempted to copy Jessie and jump around, it seemed to get attention. "Where are you going?"

Instead of letting the other two answer, Buzz let out a cheer before picking Woody up bridal style. Pressing a kiss to Woody's cheek, Buzz happily ran out of the room with Woody in his arms. The other two were soon to follow, even going as far as to run ahead of Buzz and into another room.

"Put me down!" Woody demanded, struggling in Buzz's strong arms. "Now!"

"Almost there!" Buzz started skipping, causing Woody to bounce up and down in his arms. "Here we are~!"

"Here wh-..Oh holy shit." Woody felt his eyes go wide as he took in the scene before him. "What the.."

For before him was an orgy. A toy orgy, but an orgy none the less. The beginnings of one, at least.

Woody watched in rather stunned silence as Slinky was stretched out, slight moans coming from his mouth as his coils was stretched out further and further, his head thrown back slightly. His fronts paws were being dragged by Bullseye while his back paws were dragged by Hamm. Mr. Potatohead was helping Hamm pull while Mrs. Potatohead was behind her husband and, her hands on his waist while pressing kisses to behind his ear. Looking closer, Woody noticed Mr. Potatohead was also placing kisses along Hamm's length as they continued to pull. Bullseye was the only one not being held by another, but the horse seemed very happy with the moans he was causing from Slinky. Rex and Jessie were suddenly in Woody's view, Rex going for Bullseye while Jessie went for Slinky's head. Rex opened his mouth and took one of Bullseye's ears in his mouth, making the horse tremble as Jessie stroked Slinky's face, smirking deviously.

"B-Buzz," Woody tried to get closer to Buzz, suddenly very happy Buzz had picked him up. "W-what is happening here?"

"I was not kidding when I said orgy earlier," Buzz looked pleased, gripping Woody tighter. "Come on, it's your turn tonight."

"M-my turn? W-wait, why are you walking towards them?" Woody tried to move, but Buzz's arms were strong. "What are you doing?"

Grinning madly, Buzz placed a kiss on Woody's lips with a slight, 'Enjoy~' before suddenly letting go of Woody. Dropping Woody right in the middle of Slinky's coils, right in the middle of the action.

"Oh," Woody tried to get up, but could himself caught in Slinky. "Slinky, I'm soo sorry fo-"

"Don't apologize," Slinky tried to look at Woody, but found it hard to do with Jessie on him. "Felt good~"

"Wha-Ooh," Woody could not help but moan slightly when he felt a hand caressing his inner thigh. "Mm.."

"This is going to be great," Buzz was grinning, one of his hands traveling up and down Woody's chest before going under his back. "I know all your spots, after all."

Woody took in a sharp intake of breath as Buzz's hand brushed against his pull string. He closed his eyes and let out a soft sound as Buzz began to rub the pull string gently along with his inner thigh.

Before Woody could help it, pleasure was soon taking over. Any thought of figuring out what was going on was out of his mind as he realized where this situation was going to lead. He could even get use to the fact that other hands were all on parts of his body, all toy and each feeling different. For now, he was going to enjoy it and ask questions later.

"Woody..Woody..Woody.."

* * *

"Woody..Woody..Woody," Buzz continued to chant as he shook the sleeping cowboy's shoulder. "Woody.."

Instead of waking up as Buzz wanted to him, Woody simply let out another moan, this one sounding even more pleased than the last. If he could, Buzz would be blushing at the sounds Woody was making.

"Woody.." Buzz tried one last time, shaking the shoulder before him a bit harder. Woody continued to moan, now even stretching his body out and upward slightly, eyes still shut tight with his mind stuck in his dream. "Woody!"

Letting out a sigh, Buzz let go of Woody's shoulder and stood up with a shake of his head. Whatever Woody was dreaming, it certainly sounded enjoyable. _Very_ enjoyable, actually.

Figuring that Woody could use some enjoyment in his life, Buzz let Woody continue to sleep. Watching the faces Woody was making and the sounds that were coming from Woody's mouth, Buzz had to wonder what Woody was dreaming and if he could ever get a dream like that.

* * *

Lin: What the fuck was that shit? I wrote it and I don't even know! Why is there not a 'stupid' category on the genre selection? -twirls and continues to do so until she hits her head against a wall and passes out-

{Quest update is on the way, yay.}


	2. Chapter 2

Lin: These characters amuse me so much, I just had to write some more for them. So once again, everyone except Woody is utterly out of character and this is all happening in Woody's dream. Woody still has no idea that this is all just a dream, so confusion on his part is still there. This chapter is gonna featured just Woody, Jessie, and Buzz tho, my OT3~ =3

* * *

Buzz was skipping towards Woody. The bunch of flowers in Buzz's right hand bounced up and down along with Buzz with each skip.

"Hi, babe!" Buzz stopped in front of Woody, grinning madly. "I got something for you~"

"O-oh?" Woody chuckled nervously, not understanding why Buzz was calling him by a pet name. "What is it?"

"These!" Buzz punched his right hand forward, stopping right in front of Woody's chest. "I picked 'em myself!"

"Ah," Gingerly taking the flowers from Buzz's hand, Woody searched his best friends face for any sign of sanity. "Well..Thanks, Buzz."

Buzz leaned up and placed a kiss on Woody's check before wrapping his arms around Woody's neck and snuggling his body closer to Woody's.

"Soo," Buzz's voice was low as he snuggled, ignoring Woody's suddenly stiff statue. "How about I dress up as Mrs. Nesbit tonight? I know for a fact she misses her lover.."

"B-B-Buzz?" Woody placed both his hands on Buzz's shoulders before pushing him away slightly so that he could look at Buzz in the eye. "What has gotten into you?"

"Like you don't know," Buzz smirked as he released Woody's neck to instead place his hands on Woody's ass. "I can give you a hint though. It's long, thick an-"

"BUZZ!" Staring at Buzz in disbelief, Woody tried to not feel anything as Buzz's hands smacked his ass slightly for interrupting him. "H-have you completely lost your mind?"

"Oh, you want to play bitter-rivals-turned-lovers instead?" Buzz sighed before nodded his head. "Alright, fine. I honestly don't understand why you like that game so much though.."

".."

"Hey! Look!" Buzz was looking over Woody's shoulder. "There's Jessie! Looks like she's attempting suicide again. That's got to be her..What, thirteenth attempt?"

"S-suicide?" Woody turned around completely, trying and finding Jessie sitting a few feet away, examining a sewing needle. "We got to stop her!"

"Sure!" Grabbing Woody's arm, Buzz started to walk towards Jessie with Woody right behind him. "She's too good in bed to die, anyway!"

* * *

By the time the two of them had reached Jessie, the sewing needle was dangerously close to her wrist. Jessie had yet to connect the needle to her wrist though, she was simply staring at it in fascination.

"Jessie!" Woody cried out as soon as they were close enough. "What are you doing?"

"Cutting myself," Jessie answered bleakly. "That's what emo's do, after all."

"Well..stop," Woody took the needle and threw it over his shoulder before grabbing one of Jessie's hands. "I don't want you to die."

"Oh, Woody!" Jessie had tears coming from her eyes. "You care! That makes you the light to my darkness!"

"WHAT IS THIS?" Buzz ripped Woody's hand from Jessie. "I DO NOT APPROVE OF THIS LOVING SHIT BETWEEN YOU TWO!"

"Buzz!" Woody snatched his hand back and glared. "Cut it out!"

"Y-you don't want me?" Buzz's lower lip was quivering. "Your breaking up with me?"

"Breaking up with you? Buzz, we are not together t-"

"NOOOOO!" Buzz's knees hit the floor as he sobbed. "IS IT BECAUSE I'M SO HUGE? I CAN LOSE THE WEIGHT, I PROMISE!"

"Guess you two skipped your counseling appointment again, huh?" Jessie shook her head as she walked towards Buzz. "Honestly, you two should really go to your meetings. You two truly need couples counseling."

"Couples counseling?" Woody asked in disbelief. "We are not a couple!"

"See, _that's_ one of the reasons why you two need counseling." Jessie said simply to Woody before looking at Buzz. "Hey, if you stop crying, I will give you some for free."

"R-really?" Buzz sniffed. "You never offer things up for free.."

"Your my buddy," Jessie smiled before handing Buzz a small bag. "You never belittle me for being emo either."

Instead of replying, Buzz took the bag from Jessie and place it in his space suit before crawling towards Woody and grabbing his arm. With Woody's arm in his, Buzz rubbed his hand against it and purred like a kitty as he stood up next to Woody.

"Um.." To say Woody was uncomfortable was an understatement. From what he was able to tell, Buzz was infatuated with him and Jessie was..a stoner? Woody was trying to figure out a way to ask if she was when Jessie brought up a solution herself.

"Hey," Jessie was standing now, her hands near her pockets and her chest stretched backwards a bit allowing her shirt to rise up a bit. "You want some?"

"You holding?" Woody asked, hoping he had asked correctly. Andy was not a stoner, but he did have a few stoner friends that always talked loudly about their dealers and what to say to them if Andy ever wanted something.

"Shit," Jessie looked directly into Woody's eyes. "Everything but coke, heroin and your cock."

"..D-did you just sa-"

"Oh no," Buzz groaned next to Woody, looking annoyed rather than shocked as Woody felt. "Who let Jessie near the tv?"

"NOT ME!" A yell was heard from somewhere near the tv. "I SWEAR!"

"YOUR A LIAR, FAT ASS!" Buzz yelled back before lowering his voice. "Honestly, no one listens around here."

"Um, hey!" Jessie snapped her fingers in front of Woody's face. "I asked if you want some or not."

"I..Erm, Buzz?" Woody gave Buzz a side look. "What do I say?"

"Just buy something from her," Buzz waved one hand while putting his other on Woody's right hip. "She won't leave you alone until you do."

"Um.." Woody closed his eyes for a moment, trying to remember the terminology Andy's stoner friends used. "Let me get a nickle bag?"

"Fiften bucks, little man!" Jessie started to sing as she stretched out a hand towards Woody. "Put that shit, in my hand! If that money doesn't show then you owe me, owe me, owe!"

"I don't have any money," Woody choose to ignore the song, it seemed that ignoring things was the best thing to do in this situation. "So.."

"Oh really?" Jessie smirked before leaping forward and tackling Woody to the ground. "Then you owe me, owe me, owe."

"W-wait a second!" Woody watched, slightly horrified, as Jessie reached up a removed his bandanna from around his neck. "Wait!"

"OFF MY MAN, BITCH!" Buzz's voice was above then, sounding utterly pissed. "NO ONE TOUCHES BUZZ MOTHERFUCKING LIGHTYEAR'S MAN EXCEPT FOR BUZZ MOTHERFUCKING LIGHTYEAR HIMSELF!"

"You can watch," Jessie looked over her shoulder, not even remotely afraid of Buzz. "I know you love to watch."

"..And join?" Buzz's voice was hopefully now and if Woody did not have Jessie on top of him, he could of seen Buzz's expression of anticipation.

"In a little bit."

"Yay!" Buzz clapped his hands before sitting down criss-cross-apple-sauce on the ground near Woody's head. "Give me a good show, babe! Really struggle, you know how much I enjoy seeing you squirm!"

"W-wait!" Woody tried to move his hands, but Jessie had them pinned down. "I thought emo's were without sexuality.."

"Did you not see me in the orgy-porgy?" Jessie tiled her head curiously. "I paid extra special attention to you, remember?"

"I remember," Buzz pipped in. "You were able to pull his pull string to lengths even I can not pull too! Remember that, honey-bunny?"

"W-well.." Woody blushed, banishing thoughts of the orgy-porgy from his head. "Y-you didn't answer my question."

"It comes with being a pull string toy," Jessie was winking at Buzz, ignoring Woody. "Don't worry though, I can teach you how to pull it that far."

"You better, bitch." Buzz winked back at Jessie, but his voice had a slight tone of jealousy to it. "Get going with this show, I want to join already."

"Either way," Jessie was looked at Woody again, smirking. "Did you forget that I'm a stoner emo and not just a regular emo? That means that this is all okay!"

"I-I'm not ex- mmph!"

Woody never got to finish his statement, for Jessie had crushed her lips against his. Woody struggled for a minute, keeping his mouth firmly shut, but Jessie was determined. Opening her own mouth, Jessie let her tongue playfully come out before licking Woody's lips. As her tongue licked his lips, her hands began rubbing the area where his bandanna use to be.

"Come on," Jessie broke contact for a moment to speak. "You owe me, owe me, owe."

"I thought I was with Buzz!" Woody tried to talk as quick as possibly. "How can I possibly cheat on Buzz?"

"You always do," Jessie pressed her lips on his for a quick second before continuing to speak. "All the toys are part of orgy-porgy, but the three of us.."

"The three of us what?" Woody always did not want to know the answer, but his curiously was too much. "What?"

"The three of us have our own special time together," Jessie's hand was still playing, making it hard for Woody to concentrate. "_Very_ special time, just the three of us."

"B-But Buzz seemed s-"

"Jealous? Yep, he's like that." Jessie looked up and sent a nod towards Buzz. She waited until Buzz nodded back before continuing. "Buzz like our threesomeness just as much as we do though, even more so when your sub and we are both dom."

"Sub?" Woody knew he should not, all of this had to be his imagination or something, but he felt very outraged. "I'm the sub?"

"You make a good sub!" Buzz inputted. "Your squirm a lot, after all."

"Our smexy cowboy here is good at that," Jessie added in thoughtfully. "Either way, shut up already. I want some action and your man wants a show!"

Seeming to know that Woody was going to comment back, Jessie waited until Woody had opened his mouth to speak before leaning down and reattaching her lips to his. This time, however, she was able to get her tongue in before he could close his mouth on her. Closing her eyes, Jessie let her tongue explore as her hand moved from it's resting spot to travel up and down Woody's chest.

Woody wanted to, _should of, _resisted a bit more. He should of knocked Jessie away from him and ran the other way screaming. But..as Jessie continued to kiss him, Woody felt immobilized in his position underneath Jessie. Even as Jessie stopped kissing him in favor of making a trail of kissing from his mouth down to his throat, Woody still could not find it in him to move.

It was nice to be kissed, after all. It had been awhile since someone paid this kind of attention to him and Woody missed it dearly. Out of the corner of his eye, Woody noticed Buzz reach a hand out of grip Woody's chin. With Woody's chin in his hand, Buzz tilted Woody's face towards him gently before leaning over and capturing Woody's lip in a kiss.

As Buzz kissed him, Woody felt Jessie begin to stroke the area of his inner thighs and he let out a moan in Buzz's mouth. Buzz smirked in their kiss at the moan before feeling Buzz's hand on his chest, traveling towards his back and brushing against his pull string.

Jerking slightly at the contact, Woody was kissing Buzz back with furious need, even more so as Jessie replaced her hands against his thighs with her tongue instead, making sure to breath extra heavy on him.

It was wrong, truly it was, but Woody thought..Maybe just this once, it would be alright for his two best friends to be treating him this way. Both of them were his best friends, after all. Sometimes they knew what Woody needed more than Woody himself knew.

* * *

"He just won't wake up!" Buzz was starting to get frustrated. Not only be the fact that he could not wake Woody up, but by the sounds Woody was making.

"How do you expect me to help?" Jessie gave the sleeping figure a curious look. "Whatever he is dreaming, it sure sounds enjoyable."

Woody, as if hearing the two talking about him, let out a rather loud moan along with a slight whisper of, 'More, please!' before arching his body upward slightly.

"A bit too enjoyable if you ask me," Buzz muttered darkly. "Why is it that I can never get dreams that good?"

* * *

Lin: Can anyone figure out who Jessie is acting like? He's a very known stoner and his name starts with the letter J~

Yesh, I know, this is turning more sexual than anything. Yesh, I know, I suck at writing certain scenes. Yesh, I know, I should stop writing this crap and get to other fics instead. Yesh, I know.


	3. Chapter 3

Lin: I think some of you may have seen this coming.

Or maybe none of you thought it would turn out this way, but whatever.

So, what am I trying to say here? Simple, I need a break from writing fanfiction.

See, I truly hate my writing. I re-read what I write and it makes me wanna throw up. It also makes me hate myself even more and considering that I already hate myself to a degree I never thought possible to hate someone..Yeeah, not good.

So, a break is what Lin is gonna take. That means **no updates or uploading random one-shots until I can deal with my writing again.** How long will my break be? I honestly can not tell you, but I can tell you that it is starting tonight.

I may change my mind about this. I have been known to change my mind more than I drink cups of coffee, and I drink at least four cups of coffee daily.

A little goal I have set is to come back in November, when Toy Story 3 comes out on DVD, with a shitload of stuff all done and nice, but I may forget about that goal. I dunno.

Thankies to everyone who has reviewed, alerted, faved, and all that good stuff. It truly does mean a lot to me.

I'm sorry to leave like this. Like I said, I may change my mind and just come back next week. Who knows, I certainly don't.

I will be around if you wanna contact me, but I doubt you will wanna. None the less, I'm still online. Also, I'm still roleplaying over e-mail and messengers a bit if anyone is interested in that. It can be any fandom I'm into, does not have to be Toy Story.

So, yeah. Sorry about this.

Bye.


End file.
